1. Technical Field
The present invention disclosure relates generally to trays, in particular, to a tray for a vacuum deposition apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the ongoing development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are now widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones.
A camera module generally includes a barrel holder, a barrel threadedly engaged with the barrel holder, and a number of optical members (i.e., optical lenses, filters, and spacers) received in the barrel, and an image sensor disposed at an end of the barrel holder. Generally, the barrel holder is comprised of polymer material, which is pervious to electro magnetic waves. To reduce electro magnetic interference (EMI) to the image sensor, an EMI shielding coating is required on an outer surface of the barrel holder.
Typically, a vacuum deposition process is employed to deposit the EMI shielding coating. However, during the deposition process, temperature of the barrel holder inevitably increases due to bombardment of metal particles, and the barrel holder may deform.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an apparatus or means which is capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems.